


Guilty Mind

by randlgmm



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randlgmm/pseuds/randlgmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett questions his relationship with Link as it is time for them to transition to college. </p><p>[slightly established relationship/ it's complicated.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Mind

"What are you thinking?" Link asked his best friend at his side.

Rhett and Link sat on the shore of the cape fear river in one of their favorite spots. They were a few feet above the water in a patch of dirt and rocks they had strategically made as children. Through the years some plants and grass hand grown around their area and the nicely placed rocks rimming the dirt spot had been shuffled and moved but it was still  _their_ spot.

The boys were eighteen, seniors in high school and had been pushing off thoughts and responsibilities relating to college for a while. They often came here to talk and distract themselves from the future.

"seriously, what are you thinking about, Rhett?" Link asked again.

Link could tell something was up with Rhett, he always could. His companion never did very well hiding when something was 'off'. 

"It's nothing really, I just...I don't know." Rhett struggled to come up with a solid reasoning to his silence and distant thoughts.

"you've gotta tell me" the concerned man said, placing his hand on Rhetts.

 

Rhett pulled his hand away. It didn't offend Link, he was always the more affectionate of the two. Rhett was not crazy about pda. They had never officially declared their relationship to their family and friends. They weren't even sure what to call it. They weren't officially boyfriends but they sure as hell weren't just friends.

"I want to tell you, I just don't know  _how._ " the taller man confessed.

Link sighed. "Will you try? You've been off for days. I want to help you with whatever this is." He said 

Rhett appreciated links concern. It made him feel loved whenever link worried about him, but this time it was different. It was going to be very difficult to explain to link what was going through his head.

"I just....link we're going off to college soon and it might not be together and sometimes I just, don't know." He tried to get out sentences that link would understand but talking about this really wasn't easy.

he continued. "Link you're my best friend, no, you're way more than that and I love being with you but we're going to college, we're going to meet new people, we might have to do long distance, we might not see each other and sometimes I wonder-"

link cutt him off. "Ah, I get it. Sometimes you wonder if our relationship is worth it. If it's worth fighting for." he said bluntly.

"don't make me sound like the bad guy." Rhett stated 

"you are the bad guy!" Link said loudly 

Rhett sighed and spoke. "I'm not saying we have to end our relationship, I'm just saying we have to talk about it." 

"Okay Rhett, you can talk because I have nothing to say. I love you and I don't want to give this up. Obviously you have different thoughts though." 

Rhett ran his hands over his face and up through his hair.

"I just want to think about things maturely and do what will benefit us both." He said calmly.

 

"you don't...you don't think we should be together anymore." It should've been a question but it came out as a statement.

"Link" Rhett said simply, placing his hand on links thigh. 

"Link, it's not all black and white with us, I can't just run off with you not knowing what the future holds" The larger man spoke again, honestly.

"Well I can! I want to run off with you Rhett I want to be with you and I don't know why that is so hard for you to grasp!" Link raised his voice as he spoke.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not you. I'm sorry I can't just ignore what the future holds and not worry a little bit. I'm being rational here link! Sometimes things don't work out. Sometimes relationships have an expiration date" Rhett argued

"I know you're having doubts or whatever but I never have. You know I'd do anything for you. I don't want to end things. I never do, but if that's what you want then I can't force you to do anything you don't want to." Link said 

sadness filled the man beside him. He wanted to take back everything he said. This whole conversation. He wanted to tell Link why he got scared. 

The smaller man stood up leaving his  lover sitting there. 

"Guess all that work I did to get into NC state so I could be with you is a waste. Rhett, I got in. They accepted me. I was so excited to tell you that we're going to college together. I had a big romantic night planned, but forget it. It was stupid of me to assume you still wanted to go to college together." Link said frustrated and nettled.

Without letting Rhett reply he walked away down the path and away from their spot.

 

Rhett sighed. Realizing he was stupid to make link worry. He was stupid to make link think it was over between them. 

 

 

He waited a little over five minutes before getting up to go find best friend. 

He followed the path link had taken and came upon the truck, off to the side where he had parked it and his eyes instantly went to the man sitting on the ground, up against the truck.

he rushed over to link and crouched in front of him.

"Link listen to me." He started 

"I love you. I'm so sorry for what I said and all the thoughts I put in your head but I got scared. My mom...she made a comment the other day. She was talking about college and mentioned how excited she is for me to make new friend and find a nice girl. Not that I would ever leave you for some chick. it just made me doubt myself, not you. You made me realize this is worth fighting for and I will fight for you forever. I don't know what got into me and I'm so sorry. Only one condition link, I hate lying to my parents so if we do this we're going to do it right. We're telling our parents about us, because I'm not ashamed of you or what we have." He finished his statement and locked his eyes with links 

the smaller man stood up, pulling Rhett along with him.

he wrapped his arms around his companions waist and Rhett was quick to return the embrace, pulling link close.

"you mean all that?" Link asked quietly 

"every word." Rhett replied.

link pulled away slightly and smiled before joining his lips to Rhetts and kissing him slowly. Rhett kissed back passionately. 

The taller man broke the kiss to pull Link close to him again. He kissed the top of links head softly and let out a happy sigh.

"You know, you're not fully forgiven yet." Link mumbled into Rhetts chest.

He chuckled lowly in response. "I know bo, and I'm sorry for freaking you out like that, I really am." 

There was silence for a few seconds as the stood holding each other.

"Hey, congrats on getting accepted to nc state!" Rhett said, breaking the silence and remembering links words from earlier.

Link detached himself from Rhett and grinned.

"oh what, you surprised? Everyone knows I'm the smarter of the two. of course I got in." He said smugly 

Rhett let out a short laugh. "Shut up." He said before grabbing links face in his hands and kissing him once more.

I'm excited for this next chapter in life, and even more excited that it's with  _you_."

 

____**__** ************

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've had this idea for a while but struggled with how to properly execute it. I hope I did well! Comments always appreciated.<3


End file.
